


The Demon’s Curse

by CheshireFlirtyCat



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bendy and his family, I know this crossover is weird, I’ll add more characters when I think of them, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, There are no beta readers, We Die Like Men, characters maybe OOC, family can be the literal king of hell a die head man an ink demon and pessimistic hedgehog demon, it’s going to be slow build up baby, mmmmm yes we shall date, my bad - Freeform, some aren’t, some people are gay here, sonic ain’t going to look at shadow like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat
Summary: When a young bartender whose pessimistic about everything in life meets two cups, an Ink demon, and two agents of a secret organization, chaos ensues.(I wanna keep the summary as vague as possible, sorry.)
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Cuphead (Cuphead), Cuphead & Mugman (Cuphead), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Hedgehog Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our protagonist, a troubled demon who hates his life.

_It was a blank white room. A child sat in the middle of it, playing with his toys with a smile on his face. He was small, blue little hedgehog. He had big old eyes that could make anyone awe at him. Soon enough, shadows loomed over the boy, catching his attention. This caught the boy’s attention and made him look up. Two figures that vaguely looked like hedgehogs glared down at him. Yet the child held a big smile._

“ _Hi mommy, hi daddy!_ “  
  
_The figures only scoff, and although their faces were mostly blank with only eyes and mouth, disgust was clearly written on their faces._

“ _Don't you speak to us like that!_ “ 

_Shouted the figure who looked like a women. The boy was confused before looking guilty as he looks away._

“ _Did I do something bad again_? “ 

_He sniffled, trying to hold back the tears and lump in his throat. The figures turn their back on him, as he desperately wiped away any tears that shown themselves._

“ _We don’t want a monster for a son like you._ “ 

_The child looked confused and hurt as the male figure pointed at his ears. He softly brings his hands to under his ears to feel tiny horns. Looking down, a devil-like tail laid on the floor. And he could feel the wings on the back. But none of those features matter to him._  
  
“ _But I’m still me! Mommy and Daddy, I’m still me!_ “ 

_He desperately cried out as he got up. But they were moving too fast for him to catch up._

“ _Demons are the scum of this planet. Now leave!_ “ 

_They shouted, the floor underneath him gave out as he fell. He desperately tried to use his wings but they wouldn’t work. So, he screamed.  
_

Sonic gasped, waking from his bed before badly flinching from an awful pain. He groans, holding his sides as he looks up to his calendar. That’s right, those cup boys... he fought them before they went to fight King Dice. 

“ Shit... They really knocked me out good... “ 

It had been 4 days since he was out. He puts his hand on his head before looking down at his feet. So he had that nightmare for 4 days? What a terrible punishment. He looks to his nightstand, a pack of cigars with a sticky note on them. 

You owe me 5 coins

\- K.D

He rolls his eyes, for a guy who ‘ hated his guys ‘ he could be kind... rarely. So, the blue demon would assume that the die head had probably have brought him home. Then, he panicked. With shaky hands, he brought them to his neck before sighing in relief. The collar. It was on his neck, all snug. After some time of sitting on his bed, he got up and walked over to his closet. Opening it, he had all his nice work clothes. All of them were almost identical if it weren’t for the vests. They were in a wide arrange of colors, and that’s how the hedgehog demon liked it. Today, he decided he would just wear his black vest suit. Putting on his dress shirt, he didn’t realized that he had a black eye. 

“ My Satan, that’s bad looking. Those kids didn’t go easy on me. “ 

While getting dress, he tried to recall the battle before his collar was taken off. It was blurry, but he remembered that he didn’t exactly go easy on them either. After getting dress, he goes to the bathroom to do his make up. Like King Dice, he put make up on but for a very good reason. He had ugly ass peach eyelids, and no one wants to see them. 

“ Make up is definitely a savor when it comes to covering up wounds and eyelids. “ 

He kept his eye on the time though, as he didn’t want to be late to work. No one wants to deal with the Devil after being late for work. And as much as he hated his boss, it wasn’t a risk he was going to take. Once done, he grabs his pocket watch, cigars, and his money. Sonic puts his shoes on and rushes out of the door. He lived on Isle 1, so it was always a pain to get to work. Sure, he could fly but he wasn’t really feeling like being glared at by residents today. He takes out his pack, and once the cigar was in his mouth he snapped his fingers for fire. He lits it, inhaling before exhaling. 

When he did get to Isle 3, he really wasn’t expecting the faces of the boys who saved those who sold their souls to the Devil.   
  
“ Alright, maybe I should’ve just taken the pentagram today and not walk. “ 

He tries to slip by in the audience as the boys rambled about something. Who knows, Sonic wasn’t really paying attention. He was lucky that he wasn’t caught and made his way to the casino. He smeared the ashes of his cigar into the ashtray and threw it away as he made his way to his bar. 

“ Thank the Devil that my bar looks good still. If one place was even an inch out of line, I would have thrown hands. “ 

He smiled and tidied up the alcohol and wiping down the bar top. 7 years, he had been a bartender when he was 10 but he didn’t really care. He may hate everything and everyone in this damned casino, but he could still appreciate his work... a little. Someone cleared their throat, and Sonic immediately put on his ‘ I’m done with your shit ‘ face. Turning around with a glass in hand it was the manager himself, King Dice. 

“ I better have my payment back for those cigars. “ 

The almost adult demon rolled his eyes. 

“ Nice to see you too, _Dice_. “ 

Sarcasm dripped from his lips as he pulls out the bag of coins. Taking out 5, he gives them to his manager who wore his sleazy smile. The die head turns on his toes to leave. However, before walking off, he turned to Sonic. 

“ The boss also wants me to tell you to see him in his office. “ 

‘ _Fuck my life._ ‘ was all Sonic thought as sets down the glass and heads off to the Devil’s office. 


	2. Babysitting the Ink Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil puts his responsibilities as a parent on Sonic. Bendy doesn’t like Sonic at first, but he will. The Cup bros bump into two demons, and chaos starts.

“ ~~_**I see that you recovered well.**_~~ “ 

Sonic remembered the feeling of being stared down by the Devil for the first time. It had sent shivers down his spine and a tingling sensation all over his body. Now, he can stare him up without a problem. There was no chills, no nothing. He had no fear for the Devil, but it may have been possible for the Devil to fear him a little. It’s probably one of the reasons why his boss gave him his collar. But the main was to make sure he stayed in control. 

“ It seems that I have. Now, what is it you need from me? “ 

Sonic was always good at lying, it was his specialty. Ever since he was a kid, he could lie very well. He could show a caring face to the people he hated, just so he didn’t have to get in trouble. He watches the Devil with an intense gaze, his hand ushering someone out of the shadows. There, stood a small demon, whose head was not attached to its body. There was a little indent on his head to indicate that he had horns. He wore white gloves, black shoes that matched his body, and a little bow tie. But Sonic knew that the little demon didn’t like him from the death glare he was getting from the pie-cut eyes. 

“ ~~_**This is my son, Bendy. I want you to babysit him for awhile. If you don’t, I’ll send you to hell and keep you there.**_~~ “

“ Dont worry, I’ll babysit him. “

Sonic bowed, while screaming inside. He was a damn bartender, not some babysitter who knew how to take care of children. Thank goodness that he liked children. The Devil proceeded to kick him as Bendy followed in suit. The blue demon sighs and looks at the small demon. It seemed that he was trying to not look at the teen, and it was obvious. 

“ So... what do you want to do? “ 

“ **Don’t yous try to be my friend.** “ 

Okay, maybe he could see why King Dice didn’t like him now. Rubbing his templates, he looks down at... whatever type of demon he was. 

“ Look, do you think I enjoy this too? I was trained to be a bartender, not to take care of kids. Now, please tell me where you want to go or else I will pick. “ 

Bendy only turned away and crossed his arms. Groaning, Sonic gently but firmly takes the demon’s arm as he starts walking. He didn’t care at this point if Bendy was struggling to get out of his grip. 

“ Ice cream it is then. “ 

The walk there was okay enough, Bendy didn’t speak a word to Sonic. While the taller of the demons got more of a chance to think what happened over the past few days. He witnessed some cup boys sell their souls, then do an errand for the Devil. Then they betrayed him, then he battled them. His collar was taken off some time, and he ended up passed out for 4 days. Now he’s babysitting the Devil’s son who doesn’t even like him. Usually, someone really couldn’t recover something like that quite quickly. But for some reason, the blue demon felt as if it was normal. 

They arrive at the ice cream shop, where Bendy’s interest just a bit. Opening the door, the bat behind the counter smiled. 

“ Hello honey! It’s been awhile since you visited. “ 

Sonic scratched his cheek and blush a bit. He had a cheeky smile growing while Bendy watched in curiosity. 

“ Hi Rouge, how’s business been doing? “ 

Small talk began to grow as the little Devil darlin’ glares and huffs. So, he clears his... throat(?), he does something along the lines of that. Rouge looks down and awes. 

“ How cute! Who’s this? “ 

“ **I’m not cute! Thank you very much!** “ 

The small demon scrunch his... nonexistent nose and glared at the bat. She chuckles and asks what kind of ice cream the two want. After taking a seat, the glare that Bendy gave to Sonic soften but he didn’t let his guard down. He still didn’t fully like Sonic at all. Though, there was a detail that the small demon did take notice. 

“ **What’s with the collar?** “ 

Sonic slightly jumped at the demon’s sudden question. Touching it, Sonic’s face had morph into that of a look of being in thought.

” Well, I technically can’t control my demonic powers all that well. I can only control it in small doses. If I try to take this off, I would lose all self control and go on a demon rampage. “ 

He lays back at the seat as Rouge sets down the treats on the table. 

“ And it’s not his fault that he’s like that. I would blame his awful parents. “ 

The woman added, curiosity growing the the ink demon. He looks at Sonic, who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Demons didn’t have parents most of the time. The only reason he was called the Devil’s son is because he helped this guy, Joey Drew, bring him to life after the guy sold his soul. But they weren’t really related at all, so a demon with parents was... strange. 

“ **Yous had parents? What happened? How did you become a demon.** “ 

The hedgehog demon looked away, pain was written all over his face. 

“ I don’t feel too comfortable sharing that story... it makes me remember things I don’t want to remember at all. “ 

Bendy looked at his ice cream. He was one strange demon for sure. Then again, so was he. The two stayed at the place for awhile, Sonic talking with Rouge while the ink demon tried to piece together what he had of the mystery of Sonic’s parents. 

“ You know, there’s this guy... “

” Oh my Devil, Rouge don’t you DARE play Cupid. Last time that happened, I got burned by holy water on my face thanks to you! “

Bendy cringed at the image. Now that was a nightmare no demon, no matter how untrustworthy they were, deserves that kind of punishment. 

“ **That... does not sound good. Also, is that normal for her to hook you up with people?** “

Sonic turns to face Bendy, sighing deeply as rubs his templates. 

“ Yeah. She’s a terrible matchmaker. I think she’s trying to kill me. “ 

“ Hey! I’m right here, you know! “ 

Both demons blink at each other before laughing hysterically. The smaller demon looks at his babysitter, maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought. Most demons that his father assigned to him were cruel and mean and never understood him. But he knew why. When he was created, he was created to be likable so children could love him. Usually, demons were soulless monsters who didn’t care about consequences. Sonic was definitely a breath of fresh air. 

“ Alright, I need to get going. I doubt my boss wants me to linger around one place with his kid. Besides, I don’t need a matchmaker as I want to be single right now. “ 

The bat rolled her eyes as Sonic gets up. The two demons walk outside, the blue one in deep thought where to go next. But his face turns to shock really quickly when Bendy grabbed his hand and held it. 

“ ... **Yous not as bad as I thought you would be**... “ 

The hedgehog gives a sheepish smile in return of the compliment. 

“ Thanks. You’re not as bad as I thought you would be too. “ 

“ **Yous thought I would act more like my dad!? No way, he’s way to boring and strict. I like being me, the beautiful, dancing, sassy ink demon.** “ 

The ink demon flamboyantly strikes a pose while Sonic snickers. The two kinda just wandered two for a bit.

_Meanwhile_

Two brothers were walking back from a celebration hosted in their honor. A young red cup held a confident pose, a cocky smile on his face. While a more calm blue cup held a more peaceful looking smile. But it soon turned to worry as he noticed how many people were around as he knows his brother was paying attention to his surroundings.

” Cuphead, maybe we should leave being proud at home. You can accidentally bump into someone if you don’t stop. “ 

The red cup brother, who straw was bent, looks to his younger brother while giving a thumbs up. 

“ Don’t worry about it, Mugman. I doubt I’ll bump into anyone. After all, there’s no one on the side of path we’re walking on. “ 

Cuphead confidently spoke, turning around as he started to whistle a tune. Mugman sighs, he knew it was bound to happen. He was going to bump into someone before apologizing profusely to them. It’s how they ended up dealing with Devil in the first place. Elder Kettle told them they could play as long as they didn’t go near the casino. They ended up at the entrance of the casino. Cuphead then convinced Mugman to go inside because they’ll only look and not participate. Then his brother got greedy and distracted and started gambling. He gambled with the Devil and lost. And thus that’s how their long winded adventure started. Mugman noticed something tho. It seemed that two people were coming their way. 

“ Um... Cuphead? “ 

“ Yes Mugman? “ 

But it was too late, his brother bumped into a small figure who was shorter by an inch to him. Both landed on the ground. 

“ **Ow! My tail and ass!** “ 

Both cups were startled and looked at the two figures in front of them. A tall hedgehog who had some... demon like features. And a small black.. cat... the two weren’t sure. 

“ We’re so sorry! Bendy and I were busy talking, we didn’t notice you guys coming our way. “ 

The taller one apologize. Mugman and Cuphead looking at each other before the elder cup stood up. 

“ It’s fine... I just didn’t think that we’d bump into the same guy that King Dice had to stop him from killing us. “ 

There was a hint of anger, as Mugman looked back at the hedgehog. His brother was right! It was the bartender guy who become animalistic during battle. Where King Dice let them off and made them go straight to the Devil. The small cat thing looked up the hedgehog, who held it close to him.   
  
“ There was a reason, and I apologize you two had to see me like that. “ 

“ I DEMAND A REMATCH!! “ 

It was so sudden, but the blue hedgehog demon stared at Cuphead with a concerned shock face. Mugman looked at his brother with a look of questioning. What was he up to? The blue cup could only ask internally as now his brother threaten the bartender with his finger gun. What a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was a long chapter but I really wanted to focus on Bendy and Sonic’s growing friendship.


	3. This Battle Will Get Red Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead rematches with Sonic. Bendy and Mugman become close friends, despite the blue cup learning he’s a demon. A mysterious hedgehog watches them from a distance.

Sonic sighs and looks at the determined hero with a stern look. 

“ I don’t think that’s a good idea, you remember last time clearly. “ 

“ That’s because we were already tired from the many other battles! Besides, you cheated somehow. “ 

They seemed so stubborn, and so could Sonic too sometimes. Yet, he didn’t quite feel comfortable on challenging these boys again. After all, it only takes one hit for the collar to come off and they’re goners. Bendy and Mugman stood there, the heavy fog of silence being too much. So, the ink demon decided to do something about it. 

“ **Hows about this, Toots. Yous brawl it out with Sonic over heres, but we set some ground rules. Like, for example: don’t touch the collar on his neck.** “

Bendy ushered to the said collar on Sonic’s neck as Cuphead glared at the two. The blue hedgehog interjects, having more info to share. 

“ The idea sounds good, so here’s my ground rules: As Bendy stated, don’t touch the collar. We fight fairly, so no sneak attacks from your brother or from Bendy. And we don’t get easy on each other, it won’t be a good fight if we do. “ 

Cuphead sighs, and rolls his eyes. Fine, he’ll play along with these ground rules. They sounded simple enough. 

“ Okay then, here are mine: Don’t involve my brother or that cat into this battle, it’s only you and me- “ 

“ **Hey! That’s insulting. I’m a demon, not a cat, Toots!** “ 

The red cup rolled his eyes again and continued. 

“ The battle will be over once you can’t physically fight anymore. And lastly, no cheating with your demon powers, like summoning a pentagram with smaller demons coming out of it. “ 

The blue demon scowls. He just stated he would fight fairly, and yet this kid thinks he has the balls to cheat. He wasn’t a cheating scum nor would he ever. He gritted his teeth before relaxing himself. He holds out his hand, looking down at the hero before him. 

“ Then we shake on it. “ 

“ No. you’re just trying to get me into a deal. I already made that mistake once. “ 

Sonic swore he was going to explode with anger, he already felt the nagging feeling of wanting to transform. But, he had to play it cool or else the cup’s opinions on all demons would apply to him. Which he didn’t want, at all. 

“ Look, I’m not going to do such thing. I promise. “ 

While looking at Sonic with an untrustworthy stare, Cuphead slowly extends his hand out to shake. Mugman makes an audible gulp as he watches the interaction between the two. When the hands connected, Cuphead had tensed up and closed his eyes. With a peaking eye, he realized that there was no demon magic nor fire on the hand. He looks up to Sonic, who gives a cocky smirk before winking. 

“ You... weren’t lying. “ 

Cuphead muttered to himself as he pulls his hand away. Well, one handshake wasn’t going to make the cup trust the demon that easy. He gets into his fighting stance and so does Sonic. Bendy makes his way towards Mugman before standing next to him. The ink demon pulls out a microphone out of nowhere and puts on an announcer voice. 

“ _**Ready? Wallop!**_ _“_

 _“_ Wait! You’re the announcer guy we kept hearing before fighting those runaway debtors!? “ 

The blue mug exclaimed as Bendy rubs the back of his head in a sheepish manner. 

“ **Tis’ get boring with my dads, so I went to watch yous two. Thought it would be fun too. Yous fight with Sonic is why I didn’t trust hims so much at first.** “ 

Bendy whispered the last sentence to himself, hoping that the younger brother of the cups didn’t hear. Which luckily, he didn’t as he continued to carry small talk with the demon. Cuphead dodged yet another stretchy arm punch. The blue demon decided he would use ‘ The Werehog ‘ to fight him. A form in which he took a wolf-like appearance, shaggy fur was everywhere. His arms where huge and so were his fist. Hell, it ripped his sleeves to what he was wearing. Somehow, his black shoes became spiked cleats in the process of transformation. Sonic’s demon like tail became very much of wolf’s tail now. He was strong, really strong. But what Cuphead lacked in strength was agility, which made the Werehog tumbled each time he went to slam the cup.

“ So... uh... Bendy, how long have you known him? “ 

“ **Sonic? We’ve only known each others for a day. He’s my... babysitter.** “ 

Bendy groans at the name babysitter as he looks away. He swore he didn’t need to have someone watch over him. 

“ Why do you need a babysitter? It seems like you can handle yourself just fine. “ 

Sonic slapped Cuphead across the road as the cup landed into the pavement hard. He lays there, exhausted and defeated as Sonic makes his way over to the hero. 

“ You fought well, but it looks like I won. “ 

The werehog held a cocky smirk, before being shot in the chest. He fell over and groaned. He was fooled, absolutely bamboozled. Though, he had to admit this was the most fun thing he has done in years. And he felt that he hated life less because of this. Cuphead started dancing and posing before clutching his stomach in pain and moaning. Mugman and Bendy sighed, so they were both confident dicks that had a soft side. 

“ I won! How do you feel about that, bartender! “ 

“ I have a name, you know! Bendy mentioned it earlier but you can call me Sonic. “ 

He states as he transforms back into a hedgehog and stood up. 

“ You know, that’s the most fun that I’ve ever had since before my parents disowned me. Gee, I don’t think I’ve felt this optimistic in a very long time actually. “ 

Cuphead stares at the opponent in front of him in confusing. He shakes it off and decides not the question the whole parent thing and smile. 

“ You are a very strange demon. How come you’re so nice? “ 

Before the blue demon could utter a word, Bendy butted in. 

“ **WE HAVE MANNERS AND WE’RE NOT INHERENTLY DICKS LIKE HOW OTHERS ARE MADE!** “ 

Silence overcame the four of them, until laughter erupted. It seemed that everyone was having a good time, despite the event that happened not too long ago. But, there was someone watching from the shadows. A hedgehog figured in a cloak, examining Sonic intensely. He watched the way he talked, how he lied. He watched his body language, the gestures and signs. He watched the twitch of the tail every now and then. He observed how kind he was to everyone around him even if they hated his guts. He was very strange to the stranger’s opinion. 

But that’s how the big guy back in the agency likes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all probably know who the stranger is. But I really enjoyed making Cuphead’s and Sonic’s clashing personalities.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! The first chapter of this bizarre AU crossover I came up with. Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it!


End file.
